1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of conveyor technology. It relates to a support device for a conveyor installation and to a method for operation of a conveyor installation, according to the preamble of the respective patent claims.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to provide conveyor installations, i.e. conveyor installations having linear guides with revolving rollers. Such conveyor installations comprise a roller body with a series of rollers, which roll along a path, so that the roller body supports the conveyed objects in a support region, wherein the rollers roll on a support surface in the support region. Certain types of linear guides, such as described in DE 20 2007 011 352 U1 for drawers, are designed for small loads. The relatively low forces which occur and the applied materials are matched to one another, so that no significant wear of the moved parts occurs. Linear guides are likewise known from machine tool construction, wherein roller bodies of steel are applied due to the high forces which occur. There exists the need to provide similar guides for conveyor technology, which may be applied as a support device for moved bodies, wherein high forces are to be accommodated and despite this, as inexpensive as possible, lightweight roller bodies should be able to be applied.